


Confessing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky feels bad about stealing Ryo’s sunflowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Confessions’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the end of Vol. 4, Act 12.

“Ryo?”

“Yes, Bikky?” Ryo looked up from the book he was reading. “What’s up?”

Bikky scuffed one foot against the floorboards then just as quickly stopped, knowing Ryo hated him doing that. “About your sunflowers…”

“What about them?”

“Well, umm, I thought I should probably tell you, I’m the one that took them.”

Ryo fought back a smile. “Believe it or not, Biks, I’d already figured that one out.”

“You had?” Bikky looked surprised.

“Well, I am a detective; solving crimes is what I do.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I wanted to say I’m sorry, but I had a really good reason.”

“Perhaps you’d care to enlighten me?”

“It was Carol’s birthday, and I saved for ages to get her something nice, I even got as far as buying it,” Bikky blurted out in a rush, “but as I came out of the shop, there was this kid and he was crying because some other kids stole his money and he couldn’t buy a present for his mom who was in the hospital. So I got my money back and gave it to the kid, but then I didn’t have anything for Carol.” 

“So you took the sunflowers.”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes I worry about you, Bikky. What you did for that kid was a good thing, and I’m proud of you for that.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. But then you went behind my back and stole from me. I know it was only a few flowers, but it was still theft, and technically vandalism too, now I think about it. I’m not happy about that.”

“So am I in trouble?”

Ryo sighed. “You know how I feel about stealing. Why didn’t you just ask me? Surely you know I would have given you the flowers if you’d only asked, or even given you money for a replacement gift. Am I that unapproachable?” Ryo sounded so hurt and disappointed that it felt like a knife to Bikky’s heart.

“What? No! Ryo, you’re the best!”

“Then why?”

It was Bikky’s turn to sigh. “Because I was embarrassed. I felt like an idiot for giving all of my money to the kid, he could’ve got a really nice gift for his mom with just half of it and then I could’ve still got Carol something nice, even if it wasn’t the designer ring she wanted, but I just didn’t think.”

“Bikky, you should never be embarrassed about a selfless act of kindness. What you did was amazingly generous, especially after how hard you worked to earn that money. But stealing should never be your first answer to a problem. I hate to think of you turning back to a life of crime.”

“It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Okay. I’ll hold you to that promise.”

“So what’s my punishment?” Bikky waited in trepidation for the axe to fall.

Ryo thought for a minute then looked up at his son. “You’ll do all the dishes for the next week, without complaining.”

Bikky blinked. “That’s it?”

“There were mitigating circumstances, and you did confess, so I’m letting you off lightly, but if you ever steal anything again, I won’t go so easy on you. Understood?”

“Yes, Ryo. Never again, I swear.”

“Alright then.” Ryo turned back to his book, but as Bikky walked away, he looked up again. “Oh, Biks?”

“Yes?”

“Did Carol like the flowers?”

“Yeah, she did, very much.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.”

Neither of them mentioned the fact that Bikky had been out all night without permission, neither did Ryo ask where he’d been or what he’d been doing. Bikky had a sneaking suspicion that his foster father already knew.

The End


End file.
